Life Story
Meta Timing: 20 Jun 2022, the day after "Caught" Setting: an office in a Sydney-area police station Text The not-police guards release Logan's arms, tilt their hats, flank the door. "Take a seat, Mr Jones," says the Suit behind the desk. Logan sprawls, crosses his legs at the ankles, folds his hands behind his head. "You asked to see me?" "I did." Looks at a tablet, reads, "You're Logan Patrick Jones, age twenty-nine, originally from Port Macquarie; middle-born of three brothers, son of a patent lawyer and a psychologist." Swipes. "Diagnosed with conduct disorder at age eight, entered the juvenile courts at twelve, sent to a 'reform' camp at thirteen, came within hair's breadth of 'accidentally' killing—" Logan sets his teeth. "—your younger brother at fifteen, dropped out of school the week after your sixteenth birthday—" "Believe it or not, I do actually know my own life story," says Logan. "If you're done checking for a concussion would ye put me back in my cell? Or let me go?" The Suit huffs, straightens the tablet. "We'd like to offer you a job, Mr Jones." "Can I name my own hours?" "Not ex—" "Not interested." Stands. "You can put me back in the cage now." "Don't you want to hear the rest of our offer?" "The hours thing's a bit of a deal-breaker with me, so, no." Logan turns— Firm hands on his shoulders push him back into the chair. —sighs. "Is this a test? Am I supposed to listen all polite or would you rather I fight my way out?" The Suit's lips thin. Logan jerks a thumb over his shoulder. "Unless these two are SAS, I can probably take them. No matter what they are, I can /'definitely' mess up their pretty faces before I go down." Smirks, points with his chin. "Which you probably know from that file you have there." "Which is exactly why we'd like to offer you a job. You—" "You need them messed up? I'll do that for free right now." Stands— Gets pushed back into the chair, harder this time. "'parently, you like them better than that." The Suit sighs. Logan grins. "Mr Jones, you are quite remarkable—" Logan puffs up, preens. "Why, /'thank' you!" "—and we believe you would make an ideal Ranger for the Defense Corps. We're—" Chokes on a laugh. "You want /'me' to join the /'army'?" Wipes his eyes. "You've lost your fucking /'mind'." "Mr Jones—" "No, seriously. Put me back in the cell. Save your pitch for someone you have a chance of convincing." "Mr Jones, you will find we can be /'quite' convincing, if needs be." Fabric shifts behind Logan. He rolls his eyes. "Fine, then. Give it your best shot." "Very well. Sign on with us and you won't disappear into the prison system for the rest of your natural life." "Oh, how /'tempting'," scoffs Logan. "Can I sleep on this most attractive offer? Make sure it's right for me?" "You have until head-count tomorrow morning." The Suit snaps closed their tablet cover. "Get him out of here." Category:Ficlet Category:Logan Category:Logan (ficlet) Category:Logan has a rapsheet Category:Logan has an antisocial personality disorder Category:This PPDC isn't good people Category:This PPDC gets what it wants Category:Michael (mention) Category:Kathleen (mention) Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Derek (mention)